elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
:A Dwarf is a child of the earth. As tough and unyielding as the mountains they love, most Dwarves will live their whole lives underground, mining, smelting, and smithing. Some few leave the depths to become adventurers, hoping to make enough coin to start their own clan. Good with technology, and tough against things dark and poisonous. The Dwarf (丘の民 oka-no-tami, lit. "People of the hill") is a playable character race. Short, hard-working people from the mountains. Dwarves are famously stout, and proud o their skill in mining and crafting minerals. Generations of living underground have given them resistances against darkness and the poisonous critters that live in it. Dwarves are a specialized race. Players who'd rather have a balanced warrior or hybrid should consider the Yerles, Eulderna and Juere races. For a more challenging race with similar builds, see Goblin. For a more specialized, 'mighty glacier' warrior, see Golem. Details Dwarves start with great attributes in Strength and Constitution, decent Dexterity and Willpower, and slightly below-average in the remaining others. They're the only race to start with trained levels in Jeweler and Cooking, the latter which can be really helpful to avoid starvation early. Their feat gives them innate resistances against darkness and poison elements. Dwarves could be thought as a more balanced counterpart to the Golem: Their overall stat growths push them towards Warrior and melee classes, but Dwarves don't suffer the cripplingly-low Speed and over-specialization of the Golem, since their 'lesser' attributes are still decent enough to branch into and they start with the necessary skills to practice crafting early. This background has a hard time in battles by the mid-game, since their Perception and Magic bonuses are too low to hybridize, limiting ranged attacks to auxiliary strategies. This can be compensated by special ammo, elemental rods and adequate pets, so the loss isn't as terrible. Dwarves should take advantage of their starting skills whenever possible: Mining trains Constitution quickly and may lead to unearth gold, rare ores or even small medals; Cooking increases the nutrition and stat bonuses of food as long as it's prepared well (over Rank 2 at least); Jeweler can be used to craft scrolls, including scrolls of inferior/change/superior material, which can turn a measly bronze armor into a valuable rubynus armor. Getting Carpentry later will be even easier, since it's a Constitution-based skill. Equipment Slots * Standard Viable Classes ;Warrior :As mentioned before, the Dwarf's attributes in Strength, Constitution and Dexterity lend them to a pure melee build much better than most races barring the Golem, helped by their inclination towards Medium Armor, Shields and Heavy Armor. However, for the same reasons they suffer the Warrior's weaknesses much worse, so auxiliary strategies will be needed (see above). ;Claymore :Surprisingly, the Dwarf lends itself easily to this class' heavy weapon, hit-and-dodge playstyle. Their trained levels in Jeweler allow them to outfit themselves with armor of adequate weight and material much sooner than other races. Bear in mind that the same problems of the Warrior still apply, and unlike other races their Magic is too low to hybridize into spellcasting, so Dwarves will have to find alternate combat strategies. ;Farmer :Similar to the Warrior in combat, but as a Farmer the Dwarf can strengthen itself through farming, either by taking The Harvest Time quests for easy platinum coins or growing herbs for stat training. Starting with trained Anatomy, on top of trained Cooking not only allows them to make good food earlier, but also trade valuables from adventurers in exchange for high-quality cooking. ;Priest :The Dwarf's decent Willpower score and favor towards heavier armor, Blunt weapons and Shields facilitate the adoption of this class' melee-support-healing build without problem. With their trained Faith skill they can take advantage of worship much quicker than other classes. Racial Feats ;You have strong resistance to poison. :Grants strong resistance to poison (Normal, ###). ;You have resistance to darkness. :Grants some resistance to darkness (Little, ##). Changes in Elona+ Dwarves remain the same as in the original version. Two newly-introduced special actions have greatly eased the problems of melee-focused classes against mid and late-game enemies: * Shadow Step, unlocked at 30 Stealth, automatically teleports towards a target and executes a basic attack. It costs 5 Stamina. * Shining Wave, unlocked at 60 Tactics, is an unavoidable magic-elemental bolt. It costs 20 Stamina and damage is based on Strength and Tactics. Players should remember that despite the improvements on melee combat, some enemies, like the Shining hedgehog or Acid slime, have special effects that make them dangerous at close range, so it’s better to keep ranged options regardless. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ;Predator :This class has the potential to be an even deadlier melee fighter than the Warrior thanks to their Class Feat, stat bonuses and trained levels in Tactics, Anatomy, and Eye of Mind. However, they're also over-specialized, and with the Dwarf's low attributes in other stats they will have a harder time branching into alternate builds. Trivia * Despite the appearance of NPC dwarves, none of the PC's appearance models reflect their height. This can be corrected by using custom models.